Sometimes, some dreams
by IrisJR
Summary: OS. Parfois, quelques rêves. Beaucoup de rêves. [...] Mais il y eut trop de mensonges, trop d'illusions. Ses lèvres se givrèrent d'impostures, et plus aucun simulacre ne pu déblayer la neige. Car toujours, l'hiver vient, et dans la cage vide, les pétales sont blancs comme la mort, blancs comme elle, pures et éphémères. Pour l'anniversaire de Bymeha.


**Sometimes, some dreams.  
Winter is coming.**

Parfois, quelques rêves. Beaucoup de rêves. [...] Mais il y eut trop de mensonges, trop d'illusions. Ses lèvres se givrèrent d'impostures, et plus aucun simulacre ne pu déblayer la neige. Car toujours, l'hiver vient, et dans la cage vide, les pétales sont blancs comme la mort, blancs comme elle, pures et éphémères.

**Pour l'anniversaire de Bymeha.**

* * *

**Genre :** Euh, Angst ? Je sais pas trop.

**Rating :** T ou K+

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail à Mashima, le texte à moi.

**Pairing :** Natsu et Lisanna pour la prêtresse Naliste, héhé.

**Time-line :** Après la mort de Lisanna.

MERCI MON DIEU AZUMA DE M'AVOIR INSUFFLE LA FORCE DE FINIR CET ONE-SHOT AVANT MINUIT. Bref, je n'ai plus le courage d'écrire une note d'auteur concernant ce texte, je crois que je vais juste dormir, maintenant. En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même, je ne sais même pas moi-même quoi en penser… C'est confus, avec des fautes, blabla, je ne comprends pas vraiment, je me suie embrouillée, et je n'ai plus le temps de relire et d'arranger. Bonne lecture, en tout cas.

* * *

**La terre était sèche**

Tout était sec, brûlé, calciné. Mêmes les nombreuses larmes qui tombaient sur cette terre poussiéreuse ne pouvaient rien y faire. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir, juste une lumière cru d'ampoule nue accrochée à un plafond invisible, une lumière glacée et glaciale, glaçante, effrayante, sale et salie, laide et salissante.

Tout était sec, tout était désert. Tout était douleur, tout avait été balayé. Plus de promesses, plus de souvenirs, plus d'avenir.

La canicule avait pris place dans le cœur, auparavant orné de sourires.

Et il se traînait en pleurs, sur cette terre infertile où rien ne pouvait plus pousser, où rien n'aurait pu renaître. Il se trainait, dans les affres de sa douleur, dans les méandres de son désespoir interne, dans ce cœur où régnait la canicule d'une brûlure causée par la perte de la pluie. De la perte d'espoir. De la perte de souvenir. De la perte d'avenir. De la perte, tout simplement.

Tout autour de lui, aucune montagne, aucun nuage dans le ciel, aucune étendue d'eau. Juste, à perte de vue, cette terre crevassée et percée de souffrance, cette terre rouge, gorgée de larmes mais imperméable à la pluie. De toute façon, de la pluie, il n'y en n'avait plus. Et, ce jour-là, il était bien difficile de penser qu'il y en aurait encore, dans le futur.

Parce qu'il ne semblait plus n'y avoir aucun futur, aucun baume pour les crevasses, aucune pommade pour le cœur.

Ses joues étaient deux lacs dont il ne pouvait s'abreuver, et au milieu de ce désert allégorie de son désespoir, il tomba, chuta, les genoux déjà égratignés butant contre le sol de terre rouillé par les larmes, soulevant des moutons de poussières. Il n'eut pas mal, ne dit rien. La douleur rendait tout indolore, et le ciel au-dessus de lui n'était pas bleu, mais violacé, comme les ecchymoses qui parsemaient son corps.

Il avait chaud, très chaud. Il emblait s'étouffer, suffoquer, et à chaque halètement, sa gorge se tapissait de papier de verre. La poussière entrait dans sa bouche, irritait sa langue et semblait s'entasser au fond de son œsophage. Mais jamais, il ne pourrait mourir ici. Non, le cœur n'était pas prêt à s'arrêter, et malgré le chaos régnant, il continuait sa course, se serrant avec douleur. Il sentait sur ses tempes la sueur, une transpiration qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu. La chaleur, il connaissait, il aimait ça. Mais là, ce fut une brûlure glacée, aussi froide et mordante qu'un flocon de neige. Pourtant, autour de lui, tout était sec et asséché, et même ses yeux baignés de larmes étaient calcinés par la canicule de la douleur. Sous son corps, le sol était dur, bouillant, givré. Il ne savait pas bien, mais ça faisait mal. Mais il souffrait déjà trop pour que ce « mal » puisse lui insuffler une quelconque réaction.

Car la terre était rouge, tout était rouge. Tout était cendre d'un sang ne coulant plus entre son corps. Tout était rouge, tout était sec, tout était larme consumant la terre.

Il était là, au milieu de son cœur, au milieu de plus rien du tout. L'horizon avait été dévasté, lui aussi. Sans elle il n'y avait plus rien, il n'y aurait jamais plus rien. Même ses larmes, semblaient s'effacer et s'évaporer vers le ciel sans couleur. Alors il ferma les yeux, une heure, deux heures, des milliers d'heures ou quelque minute peut-être, il n'aurait su le dire, et quand il les rouvrit, lorsque ses paupières ravagées et tiraillées se soulevèrent, il vit.

Au milieu de ce rien, avait émergé en quelques heures les tours d'un château. C'était un palais. Il voyait les pierres qui s'entassaient les unes sur les autres, si hautes qu'il n'aurait pu apercevoir le sommet.

Mais le palais était là. Si tentant. Si lumineux.

Si dégoulinant de vice et pimpant de tentation.

Il se releva, fou, et se jeta dessus, assoiffé, consumé d'espoir, euphorique, hystérique, de trouver encore quelques choses dans ce cœur ravagé par la mort de son amie.

Il eut envie de baiser les meurs, d'enlacer les cloisons. Et quelques larmes de plus roulèrent sur ses joues. Et le palais lui promit. Il ne lui dit rien, mais le jeune homme comprit. Un peu de bien pour beaucoup de mal, un peu d'espoir pour beaucoup de désillusion. Sans qu'il ne réfléchisse vraiment, le contrat fut scellé. Il allait entrer entre les murs du palais, cet immense château coiffé de blanc et orné de nuages gorgés de pluie.

Il courut avec cet enthousiasme bestial et instinctif, ses pas martelant les pavés du hall et du salon, des chambres et des cuisines, en une litanie explosive qui chantait l'espérance. La bâtisse était grande, gigantesque, et il s'y était engouffré sans se poser de question. Il y avait encore quelque chose, il y avait l'espoir, teintant les parois chatoyantes de la bâtisse, peinturlurant les dorures et les draps de satins. Il ne cherchait qu'un peu de chaleur, un peu de bonheur dans toute cette souffrance. Il savait que le palais finirait par s'effondrer et par disparaitre, il le lui avait dit.

Mais qu'importe, le pacte avait été scellé.

Dedans, tout était différent. Il ne remarqua que l'air du dehors était gras et obèse que lorsqu'il sentit à l'intérieur cet air léger et fait de valeurs chantantes. Il y avait des couleurs, il ne faisait pas sec, il ne pleurait pas. Il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Comme convenu avec le palais, il plaça les rêves dans les chambres nichées en haut des tours, dans chaque pièce, et laissa ses souvenirs dans les cachots. Cela faisait partie du pacte. Et il ferait tout pour pouvoir se complaire dans le mensonge encore un peu, parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à oublier, à avancer. Il ne savait pas s'il serait prêt un jour. Peut-être que le palais mourrait avant qu'il ne le soit. Mais il voulait attendre entre les murs, se baigner d'hypocrisie. Attendre, tout simplement.

Mais tout finirait par mourir, et il ne pourrait pas attendre indéfiniment. Il le savait, oui, il le savait. Mais il s'était laissé tenter dans les affres vicieuses de l'espoir, et, pierre après pierre, le palais avait été construit, coiffé de nuages et baigné de soleil, un palais ou il avait empilé ses rêves, les laissant chatouiller le ciel, et enfermés tous ses souvenirs entre les racines côtoyant l'obscurité.

Parce qu'il aimait Lisanna et espérait encore qu'elle revienne.

**Printemps**

Sur le toit, le vent était un peu froid, un peu tiède, parfois. Il n'était pas trop fort, n'était pas inexistant non plus. Il balayait les bouts de fils tendus, s'engouffrant dans les draps blancs parsemant comme des nuages le ciel bleu de printemps. Un bleu un peu comme ses yeux, après tout, un regard caché par des mèches de cheveux filandreuses et douces comme la texture utopique d'un nuage.

C'était l'après midi, un bel après-midi. Le soleil se dispersait, faisant briller les draps étendus, entre lesquels se faufilait la silhouette fine et gracieuse d'une jeune fille, qui se laissait porter par le vent telle une colombe se confondant avec les tissus.

_« Vient me chercher, Natsu ! »_

Souffla-t-elle.

Ses lèvres incurvées souriaient et se cachaient, derrière les draps sans couleur valsant sans l'impulsion du vent. Et elle riait. Il savait qu'elle riait, même s'il ne l'entendait pas. Il savait qu'elle était là, mais il ne voyait pas ses yeux. Ce n'était qu'une ombre brillante qui se cachait derrière les grands tissus, une silhouette furtivement chimérique qui s'amusait à le semer à travers l'opacité des draps. Et il l'apercevait, entre les allées de fils, dansant avec le vent, jouant avec lui. Il sembla la voir près de lui, et il lui couru après.

Il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas vraiment, mais ses mots résonnaient. Alors il riait avec elle, et la poursuivait en souriant à son tour, les yeux baignés de lumière.

_« Natsu ! Par-là ! »_

Il pivota, s'en alla dans un autre sens, tandis qu'elle semait les ombres sur les tissus, comme pour le tromper, des petites fleurs qui éclataient tout contre les draps, et ses éclats de rire muets s'élevaient vers bleu du ciel. Sur le toit, rien n'avait de couleur. Tout était un peu trop gris, un peu trop blanc. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux, ne verrait plus jamais ses yeux, et seul le ciel au-dessus de lui semble le narguer, coloré d'un bleu lisse et sans nuances, d'une profondeur inexistante et impalpable.

Toujours, à ses oreilles, sifflait sa voix, et ainsi parcouru d'adrénaline et de joie, il courrait à n'en plus pouvoir, le vent battant les mèches roses de ses cheveux, s'élançant le plus vite possible vers la fine silhouette confondue parmi les nuages, fendant l'air en de larges mouvements.

Et enfin, au détour de quelques ombres, il la trouva. Il l'attrapa par derrière, enlaçant sa taille fine, et la plaqua tout contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ses rires le plus près possible de son cœur. Il prit le temps de reprendre se respiration, tandis qu'elle resta immobile. Il sentit son corps contre son torse, son corps qu'il imagina chaud et doux, et qui devint alors chaleureux et tendre. Il s'abreuva encore de son odeur, juste un instant.

Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de la toucher, de la regarder. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de la revoir enfin. Lisanna était là, dos à lui, contre lui, et il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour imaginer le large sourire étalé sur ses lèvres.

Puis elle agrippa ses bras et se retourna, nichant son visage contre son cou, riant de plus belle. Et cette fois, son sourire d'ange, il le sentit tout contre sa peau, au creux de sa gorge, chatouillant son épiderme. Ce simple effleurement valait bien mille promesses ou mille baisers. Parce que Lisanna était là, à sourire, à rire, chair contre chair. S'écartant délicatement, elle leva son visage, son petit minois sur lequel il n'y a pas de regard dans lequel plonger, puis posa ses mains fraiches sur ses joues rougissantes. Ses doigts furent à cet instant dix plumes, douces et chaleureuses, qui laissèrent sur sa peau quelques traînées brûlantes.

_« Tu me retrouveras toujours, pas vrai ? »_

Ses mots vacillèrent un peu, maladroits, se bousculant les uns les autres pour sortir les premiers.

Mais elle souriait toujours.

La gorge de la salamandre se noua quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que la petite fille se serre davantage contre lui, à l'ombre de ses cheveux blancs, cachant son regard dans les plis de son tee-shirt. Lisanna n'avait pas besoin de réponse, elle n'avait besoin que de certitudes. Incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit, rongé par l'amertume et la culpabilité, sentiments s'enfonçant dans son palais, il se contenta d'enfouir une main dans ses courts cheveux blancs, de la façon la plus délicate et rassurante possible.

La petite fille soupira, soulagée. Lui avait menti, une fois de plus, pour profiter un davantage de cet instant, qui malgré l'acidité débordante entre ses lèvres arrivait à lui procurer un peu de bonheur. Après tout, quand on commence à mentir, on ne sait plus où s'arrêter, quand s'arrêter. Pourquoi s'arrêter.

Et quand le soupire prit fin, la tristesse soudaine s'effaça également, remplacée par un peu de bonheur, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, et elle se remit à rire, un large sourire fleurissant sur son visage, laissant entrevoir ses quenottes semblables à des perles. Alors, il lui sourit en retour, la gorge déliée, les paroles oubliées. Qu'importe. Même s'il n'entendait pas sa voix, même si tout n'était qu'ombre. Il payera n'importe quel prix pour jouer ainsi avec elle, sous le ciel du printemps.

Parce qu'à présent, Lisanna, il ne pouvait la retrouver.

Après tout, elle n'était plus que cendre et poussière.

**Eté**

En début de soirée, cet instant vacillant entre le soir et l'après midi, dans l'ombre de la maison, dans un recoin du salon, tout fut ocre, marron, tout était baigné d'une lumière chaleureuse. Juste quelques minutes tout fut plongé dans une ombre flamboyante. Elle aussi, sembla n'être qu'une ombre juchée sur le fauteuil, mais il su qu'elle était bien là.

Tout était calme entre eux, apaisant. La simple présence de l'autre leur suffisait, et ils se comprenaient. C'était comme ça, avec Lisanna, pas besoin de mot, pas besoin de définir qui ils étaient. Parce qu'ils le savaient : l'un serait à l'autre pour toujours, et l'autre serait perdu pour l'un à jamais. Et tout était silencieux.

_« Alors Natsu, comment va Happy ? Et Elf-nichan, Mira-nee ? »_

S'enquit-elle, sans troubler le silence.

Il se pinça les lèvres puis se mit à raconter. Il ne parla pas la douleur de l'exceed, de la souffrance de son frère et encore moins du changement de la démone. Il tue les mots avant qu'ils ne s'engouffrent dans sa gorge. Il aurait aimé tout déverser enfin, tout lui raconter. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce sont ses rêves, ses moments de bonheur, ces instants précieux qui se consument un peu plus chaque jour. Des songes cousus pour oublier la réalité.

Alors il tu la vérité, et tissa entre ses lèvres quelques nouveaux mensonges. Quand on commence, on ne sait plus comment s'arrêter.

A la place, il lui raconta ses missions, lui conta de quelconques bagarres, lui parla longuement de ses disputes avec Gray. Et ainsi passa le temps, tandis qu'elle souriait tout en écoutant ces mots qu'il ne prononça pas et qui sûrement ne l'atteindrait jamais. Comment attraper une ombre, après tout ?

Et enfin, il reprit son souffle. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers elle, pour lui sourire, mais tout se colora instantanément de gris, et la lumière lisse et tamisée se froissa, comme son visage, car ce rêve-ci encore finit par mourir, se fana en un souvenir fugace qui viendrait agoniser dans un recoin de son inconscience Il ferma les yeux. Le rêve allait disparaitre.

Juste un instant encore, elle était là, à côté de lui. Dans l'ombre, seule lumière. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux, cachés sous ses paupières, et les siens étaient fermés eux-aussi. Ils ne se sont pas parlé, mais, un peu brusquement, il a saisit sa main. Sa main ni trop chaude ni trop froide, ni trop douce ni trop dure. Il l'a serré un peu maladroitement, et elle l'a serré pour le rassurer, un sourire noyant ses lèvres.

Son souffle se suspendit en l'air, son cœur cessa de battre. Juste pour cet instant, il ne sentit plus que sa main contre la sienne, rien d'autre. Il serra les dents, se raccrochant désespérément à son amie. Il sentit ses ongles percer sa chair et s'en délecta. Elle allait le quitter. Elle allait le quitter, une fois encore, et il resterait là, pantois, seule dans le noir absolu, avec la douleur pour seule compagne.

Ils ont enlacé leurs mains, le plus fortement possible, puis elle a disparu en même temps que le soleil, la lumière tombant et laissant le salon du palais aussi gris que les murs. Tout autour de lui, le songe se déchira, comme on pèle la peau d'une orange.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus rien que les ombres, il crut l'entendre encore une fois.

_« Et toi, Natsu, est-ce que ça va ? »_

Il sourit, amer. Lisanna était insaisissable, rêve parmi les rêves, illusion cousue de mensonges. Un vieux proverbe affirme que le regard est le miroir de l'âme, et la jeune fille, dans ses songes, n'avait que des yeux cachés sous des ombres. Sa Lisanna n'avait pas d'âme, pas de cœur. Après tout, elle n'existait pas.

Et il s'en voulait de mentir, de lui mentir. Mais il voulait la voir encore une fois.

Quelques mensonges s'échappèrent encore d'entre ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux, et plongea dans un autre songe, encore plus beau. Ses larmes affluèrent une fois de plus. Il s'en voulait. Mais il en avait besoin. On ne sait jamais quand cesser de mentir, on ne sait jamais pourquoi il faudrait arrêter. Parce qu'après tout, tout le monde a une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ? Pour lui, c'était juste vitale.

Il n'était pas prêt à dire la vérité, voir la vérité. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter le palais.

**Automne**

Le ciel délavé, comme une aquarelle sur laquelle on aurait renversé un verre d'eau, sentait l'automne et les feuilles mortes, l'automne et les pluies humidifiant la terre. Sur leur tête, c'est un ciel d'aurore, un ciel de l'aube, un ciel de commencement qui s'étendait. Ils s'étaient assis là, après s'être amusé à grimper dans les arbres, sur lesquels elle glissait sans cesse et qu'il rattrapait toujours. Riant comme des enfants, se poursuivant entre les mas de lavandes et s'éclaboussant avec l'eau du ruisseau.

_« Tu devrais quitter le palais. Il se joue de toi. »_

Chuchota-t-elle lorsqu'un nuage vint les noyer de son ombre.

Puis il passa et découvrit le ciel, laissant les rayons tordus du soleil venir se fracasser sur leur corps. Le visage grave de Lisanna se lissa instantanément, et lui resta, sans bouger. Il n'avait rien entendu. Il ne voulu rien entendre. Il souhaita croire à son bonheur quelques instants encore. Il n'était pas prêt pour quitter le palais.

Il respira une bonne fois pour toute l'air vivifiant de l'automne, ferma les yeux, laissant le vent caresser son visage. Quand il les rouvrit, la jeune fille sourit et passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, toujours si muette, si pâle et éthérée dans sa robe blanche et vaporeuse. Tout allait bien, et les chuchotis au creux de son cœur n'étaient sûrement qu'une vague plaisanterie issue de son cerveau. Elle était là, avec lui. Dans le palais. Et tout allait bien, et tout irait bien, parce qu'elle était là. Là avec sa face souriante, ses lèvres dessinées par la plus belle des craies, son visage en forme de cœur et ses yeux cachés par trop de cils. Elle était là avec sa petite voix fluette, ses mains aux doigts d'oiseaux et ses cheveux aussi soyeux que les plumes des colombes. Il savait que les rêves se calcinaient, alors il profitait encore un peu de sa présence, de ses paroles rassurantes et de ses rires sincères.

Devant eux, il y avait le grillage qui délimitait le jardin, et au loin s'étendaient des prairies aux fleurs roussies, de belles vallées orangées, et ainsi ils se perdirent une fois de plus dans le silence, apaisant et fugace, agréable et rassurant. Ses yeux à elle étaient cachés par les brins d'herbes rougis, ses cils papillons voletaient sans jamais se poser nulle part, ce regard inexistant dont il ne pu capter les nuances. Ils étaient libres. Libres et beau. Libres et heureux.

Libre jusqu'à la frontière du rêve et sa mort inéluctable.

Prisonniers des règles du palais.

Rien n'était étourdissant ni éblouissant, dans ce jardin, parce qu'en fait, il ne voyait pas vraiment ses yeux. Il y avait un voile opaque devant lui. Un voile qui ne pouvait se fissurer. Tout se contentait d'être calme et monotone, un peu insipide, tout avait un goût fade et fané, un goût de vie terni, un goût de vie finie.

Pourtant, tant qu'il était là naissait dans son ventre quelques papillons, des fourmis sillonnant son cœur, faisait exploser le bonheur dans l'intégralité de ses membres. Il sentait une chaleur chatouiller les replis de sa chair, l'amour vriller les courbes de ses sens. Tout était fini et il continuait encore, portée par la vision de son amie, si belle et si douce, si gentille et si prévenante.

L'air frais jouait sur leur visages, et un instant, il cru sentir une mèche de ses cheveux blancs comme la neige chatouiller le bout de son nez. Jusqu'à présent immobile, il eu envie soudainement de se retourner, de brouiller la quiétude magique de l'instant, de pivoter seulement de quelques centimètres et de cueillir ses lèvres incurvées en un sourire. Il avait envie d'embrasser sa bouche au parfum de fleur fanée.

Alors il tourna la tête, se précipita, enivré par une urgence qui dévasta l'intégralité de ses sens, empli son palais et embruma son cerveau. Il devait. Là, à cet instant précis. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Puisqu'elle avait disparu. Et seuls dansaient les brins d'herbes roussis, et il était seul devant le grillage. Les ombres se projetaient sur l'herbe, et elle n'était plus là. Le vent tomba, les brins cessèrent leur valsent. Plus rien ne chanta la vie. Encore une fois, elle s'était échappée. Après tout, qui peut être plus rapide qu'une ombre, plus rapide qu'un fantôme sans consistance ?

Il regarda le ciel se teinter de noir, un noir d'orage, un noir de mort. Un noir de vide. Le ciel était ombre, tout était ombre. Il n'y avait plus rien. La réelle nature du palais lu apparu enfin, et lui fit si mal qu'il crut qu'un fouet vint lacérer chaque parcelle de sa peau, macérant sa chair et déchiquetant son corps, le laissant baigné de plaies béantes et crachotantes de sang. Il avait mal, atrocement mal. Voulait dire encore quelques mensonges et la revoir, rembobiner les rêves et les visionner encore mille ans de plus. Mais le ciel restait noir et aucun mot ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. La vérité était là, devant lui, et se jouait de lui. Puis dans cet enfer, sous ce ciel factice obscurci de mensonges, il hurla, comme un fou, d'une voix rauque d'animal. Il voulait l'embrasser, voulait qu'elle revienne. Il cria. Et le palais sembla rire de son malheur.

Car, même dans ses rêves, il n'avait le droit de l'embrasser. Le château ainsi en avait décidé, il avait scellé le pacte et accepté les règles : un peu de bien pour beaucoup de mal, un peu d'espoir pour beaucoup de désillusion, de la liberté cernée par quelques barreaux calcinés de larmes et se repaissant de douleur.

Le palais était une prison construite pour son âme brisée, dans lequel il se complaisait encore et encore, se vautrant dans des mensonges plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Il l'avait bien eu. Il lui avait vendu des rêves, et, pour quelqu'un de si cassé comme lui, il n'avait pas regardé. Il n'avait pas vu les ombres de mort vicieuses coiffant le toit, préférant y déceler quelques nuages aussi blanchâtres que les cheveux de sa bien aimée. Il s'était bien fait avoir.

Et le pire, dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne regretta jamais son choix.

Quand sa voix s'éteint, lorsque sa gorge recouverte de papier de verre lui fit moins mal, quelques larmes de rage coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Il cru voir Lisanna au loin, et, entêté, refusant d'y croire, il se releva, rouillé comme un bout de fer resté trop longtemps sous la pluie, et pourchassa l'illusion dans la prairie grouillante de noirceur. La terre sous lui sembla convulser, onduler, noire et calcinée, tandis qu'il courrait toujours, la respiration hachée, les joues couvertes de larmes, sèches et glacées. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, et il finit par tomber. La terre était cendre, et les poudres obscurcies s'étalèrent sur son visage, se collèrent à ses cheveux, se mélangèrent au sang et s'infiltrèrent dans chacune de ses blessures. L'adrénaline retombée, il sentir encore une fois la douleur déchirer son être et le parsemer de coupures dans lesquelles les cendres noircies venaient tapisser les parois, les empêchant de cicatriser. Il était recouvert de nuit, débordant de sang, et semblait mourir dans le jardin du palais. Loin d'elle, incapable de la rattraper.

Il se remit à pleurer, voulut hurler une fois de plus. Mais l'ombre s'approcha, il l'aperçu à travers un rideau de larmes, et elle lui sourit.

Sur l'ombre lisse et noire, sur l'ombre sans regard, s'étalait le sourire de Lisanna.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, quelque syllabes, mais il y a des choses qui ne se prononcerait jamais, même pas à une ombre, même pas dans un rêve. Et encore moins dans le palais. Ces quelques mots, ces tortillements de lèvres, ces ouvertures et ces étirements… Sans un son, juste de l'air, quelques signes. Rien d'autre. Pas dans le palais, pas à une ombre, pas dans un rêve.

Ouais, dans ses rêves, ils étaient ensembles et ils s'aimaient. Mais en vrai, y avait la grille entre eux, et les pans de noirceur qui cachaient leurs larmes et leurs cils araignées, noirs comme la nuit, qui se fermaient pour s'ouvrir vers d'autres rêves.

Parce que dans chaque songe elle lui avait échappé et elle lui échapperait toujours. Parce qu'en vrai, elle n'était plus là, et même dans ses chimères il ne pouvait voir ses yeux. Lisanna était baisers absents, frustration.

Et le palais se moquait de lui. Se moquait de l'idiot avec trop de mensonges nommés espoir dans le cœur. Pourtant, en un souffle saccadé, il réussit a formuler un vœu de plus et atteint un rêve nouveau. Encore un qui finirait par mourir, lui arracherait quelques larmes et quelques lambeaux de chair, le laissant agoniser sur le sol, couverts pour seule linceul de quelques mensonges. Sa peau encore brûlait sous les plaies fourmillantes de sang, et il s'assoupit vers un autre songe.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, dans un autre jardin du palais, Lisanna se pencha vers lui. Ses mèches blanches chatouillèrent son visage, et elle lui souffla :

_« Tu viens Natsu ? Allons chercher le cerf-volant ! »_

Alors il s'est levé, est allé chercher le cerf-volant en forme de colombe et le fit valser dans le ciel, lui faisant tracer des 8 parfaits et des quarts de S, sous les applaudissements et les rires de son amie. Il voulu former quelques mots blancs sur le bleu lisse des cieux, une phrase, cette phrase qu'il ne pouvait lui dire, mais dès qu'il amorça une courbe du e, le vent retomba et l'oiseau chuta dans l'herbe du nouveau jardin. Lisanna lui prit la main et couru vers le jouet, inquiète de son état.

Prononcer des mensonges était facile, à chaque mot il pouvait effacer la douleur et la retrouver, en pleine forme, jouer encore et encore avec elle, sentir sa main dans la sienne, voir son sourire sur ses lèvres. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait déjouer les règles du palais, et ne pourrait jamais lui dire « Je t'aime ». Ses plaies semblèrent se rouvrir, et il sentit une fois de plus le palais ricaner dans son dos.

**Hiver**

Puis un jour, la neige tomba, et les grilles du palais restèrent imperméables à ses coups. Rien ne se déchira, tout s'assoupit en silence, dans un sommeil infini, sans fin, sans but. Ce fut la mort, tout simplement, le froid recouvrant ses doigts crevassés, dans lesquels les marques du grand portail de fer semblaient s'imprégner, laissant le sang goutter le long de la neige. Un peu de rouge sur beaucoup de blanc, un peu de vie sur beaucoup de rien. Et les flocons venaient refermer ses cicatrices.

Le palais était repu de sa douleur, et le laissait enfin, tas de chair grouillant, seul dans la nuit qui semblait éternelle. Les flocons de neiges tombaient toujours plus, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus épais. Toujours plus froid. On aurait pu croire que le diable en lui-même avait assiégé le ciel et crocheté quelques napperons de dentelles, enfermant avec sadisme le château sous la laine. Mais ce n'était pas le diable qui en avait décidé ainsi, simplement le temps inéluctable qui continuait sa course. La saison des rêves était terminée, et, apparemment, ne reviendrait plus jamais. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de songes pour Lisanna, plus aucun. Et il ne se réjouissait pas de l'oubli que lui offrait l'hiver. Lui voulait continuer à souffrir, à se souvenir, ne voulait pas effacer sous la neige ses bouts de bonheur, effrayé qu'il était par la disparition de son amie.

Parce qu'après, il ne serait plus que la coque vide et vidée d'une épave le long d'une plage glacée par le vent. Il ne serait plus rien, plus jamais rien sans elle. Et l'oubli amené par l'hiver lui donnait tout simplement envie de mourir. L'oubli était plus terrifiant que la douleur, et si tous les mensonges étaient nés au printemps, tous mourraient à présent en hiver, le laissant vide et incapable de mourir à son tour. Plus d'illusions nommées espoirs, plus d'espoirs nommés mensonges, plus de mensonges revenait à réalité, la réalité continuait sans elle, et sans sa réalité à lui, sans elle, il n'était plus rien.

Il y avait eu quelques rêves. Beaucoup de rêves. Une cage où des pétales roses et fanés prirent la place de la colombe. Il y eut un mensonge qui naquit, tapissé de plumes, puis un autre, beaucoup d'autre, qui finirent par former une colombe immobile, un pâle reflet, une ombre sans regard. Mais un jour, elle s'effondra. Il y avait eu trop de mensonges, trop de rêves. Ses lèvres étaient givrées d'impostures, et plus aucun simulacre ne pu déblayer la neige. Car toujours, l'hiver vient, et dans la cage vide, les pétales devinrent blancs, blancs comme la mort, blancs comme elle, pures et éphémères.

Et quand on commence à mentir, on ne sait plus comment cesser. Mais les mensonges avaient décidés pour lui, s'étaient coincés dans sa gorge, et le laisser au monde de l'oubli, dans lequel à présent il était obligé de s'enfoncer, bien contre sa volonté. L'accès au palais, à ses rêves et à ses souvenirs, tout lui était refusé.

Ce ne fut pas une douleur fulgurante, ce fut juste un peu plus de désespoir sur ses épaules. Pas de cris, pas d'élan de violence. Il n'y avait juste plus de vie, presque plus de souffrance. Il ne l'accepterait jamais, mais rien ne changerait pour autant. Alors il laissait le froid linceul le recouvrir, l'anesthésiant, cautérisant ses plaies.

Il n'y aurait plus de chimères pour le faire souffrir à nouveau, plus d'illusions pour lui faire croire qu'elle était encore là. Ca faisait un peu mal, d'oublier, mais l'hiver venait avec ses pansements glacés et atténuait la douleur. Il l'endormait, l'hypnotisait avec ses flocons valsant dans le ciel, et il n'avait même plus la vigueur de contester.

Un palais, il en érigerait un autre, celui-ci finirait de s'affaisser sous la pâleur sépulcrale de la neige. Ce palais avait une fin. Il avait abusé de ses « bienfaits », passé plus de temps que nécessaire sur le toit, sans le salon ou à l'ombre du jardin. Maintenant il devait se rendre compte : plus de printemps, plus d'été, plus d'automne, plus de silhouette ni de cils ornés de papillons. Elle était morte.

Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, il ne reviendrait jamais, et il avait visionné tous les rêves, ils étaient consumés à présent, enfouis trop profondément dans la terre, impossibles à réutiliser, à rembobiner. La formule magique, le mensonge pour les faire réapparaître ne marchait plus. Puisqu'il n'y avait plus de palais. L'hiver était venu recouvrir le château des rêves, et ses nuits ne furent plus qu'un néant, pas de tristesse, pas d'espoir, pas de bon ni de mauvais. Juste plus rien.

Pas de douleur, plus de souvenirs vicieux. Plus de rêves factices. Rien, rien rien… Plus rien jusqu'au prochain printemps. Parce qu'il y en aurait, autre part, forcément.

Mais pour le moment, c'était encore l'hiver. Et il avait finit d'utiliser le palais des rêves, celui où il ne pouvait prononcer les mots, quelques lettres, quelques aspirations de ses lèvres.

Le palais de ses rêves fermait ses portes, pour toujours. Il engouffrait dans les méandres opaques de ses mystères le toit gris parsemés de draps, le salon ocre de la fin du jour, le jardin délimité par une grille. Il se fermait sur tout. Les rêves se cachaient derrière la façade imposante, austère et noire des souvenirs, des souvenirs qui avaient engloutissent les rêves et qui disparaissaient à leur tour.

Le palais même ne convenait pas comme mot. Sans doute était-ce un hôtel, remplis de chambres vendant chacune un rêve, un hôtel dont il avait expérimenté toutes les pièces, endormis dans tous les lits, drogués de tous les songes. Au fond, l'hôtel aussi n'était que mensonges. Et même ses propres impostures se moquaient de lui, le garçon qui avait crée avec des rêves et des simulacres un oiseau fait de cendres et de larmes. L'hôtel n'était qu'un tas noirâtre et mouvant qu'il avait rendu beau à l'aide de quelques mensonges.

Et la neige tombait, tombait, tombait, s'écrasait sur le sol, sans discontinuer, rigidifiant tous les mensonges, tous les rêves, endormant à jamais la bâtisse qui se fichait de lui, enfouissant sous la terre ce mal qui le rongeait. L'hiver ne lui apportait pas un peu de bien pour beaucoup de souffrance, il balayait tout et redonnait au cœur un nouveau printemps, pour qu'il puisse renaitre après le froid. Lui, l'imbécile qui, malgré tout, malgré les moqueries, malgré la vérité dont il avait conscience, aurait encore préféré mentir. Prendre la colombe déliée, la recoudre avec ses désillusions et imaginer de voler avec elle.

Mais la neige tuait, tuait, tuait. Emportant les rires, même les larmes. Et ils tombaient en morceaux, se disloquant comme un corps aux membres cassés et fracassés sur le sol. Il n'y avait pas de rêve, il n'y avait qu'une suite insipide de nuit. Et tout ne fut plus qu'hiver. Le printemps, l'été, l'automne avaient été longs, mais jamais ils ne le seraient plus que l'hiver, dont le temps suspendu dans l'éther était distordu par quelques souvenirs noircis de ratures et quelques larmes teintées de douleur.

Quelque part, au fond, il se dit que l'hiver n'était pas si monstrueux. Il n'avait fait qu'endormir le palais qui le rongeait jusqu'à la moelle pour le se repaître de sa souffrance… L'hiver était peut-être finalement le bien, le bien qui chassait les ténèbres du mal et qui l'aidait à passer à autre chose.

Avant de trouver le mensonge, au milieu du désert aride de terre rouge, ses paupières grouillaient d'insectes, une marée noirâtre et nauséabonde qui scellait ses nuits. Ces nuits, ces rêves, puis le palais, tout cela lui apportait du bien au milieu de beaucoup de mal. Ils n'étaient que des mensonges teintés d'un peu se sincérité. Ils le faisaient davantage souffrir qu'aller mieux, mais ça lui allait très bien comme cela, au début. Il préférait avec très mal et un peu de bien que tout oublier dans l'éther noire et épaisse, visqueuse et sans aucune lumière, aussi factice fut-elle.

Puis l'hiver arriva, parce que l'hiver arrive toujours. Peut-être y aurait-il d'autre printemps, d'autre été, d'autre automnes, mais pas dans ce palais couvert de malheur et de méchanceté. Non. Le cycle était terminé, et la neige finirait par recouvrir la bâtisse. Plus tard il en élèverait un autre, pour quelqu'un d'autre, avec d'autres rêves. Un palais qui contiendrait des saisons infinies et sans noms, et qui ne se recouvrirait plus jamais de neige. Un nouveau palais qui ne lui voudrait pas de mal, un nouveau palais qu'il ne serait pas obligé d'oublier.

Car de ce palais-là, il avait trop abusé. Passé trop de temps au printemps, trop d'heures avec l'été, échangé trop de caresses avec l'automne. Il n'avait plus le droit de rêver, non, il n'avait plus le droit de rêver. De ne plus avoir d'espoir, de ne plus avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ce bien imposteur. Il avait rêvé, tant qu'il avait pu, espéré. Mais l'hiver était venu, transcendant cette souffrance dans laquelle il s'engluait, pour remettre tous ces rêves en terres, érigeant un cimetière remplis d'autant d'étoffes de mensonges que de fois qu'il avait souhaité que tout soit réel, que tout redevienne comme avant.

Puis, au milieu des croix, sa tombe à elle. Celle avec son nom, et aucun corps en dessous. Seul un espoir avorté couché à la place de sa dépouille. Pour qu'il fasse son deuil, pour qu'il l'oublie, pour qu'il arrive enfin à avancer sans elle.

L'année était passée, les rêves et les espoirs enterrés, il n'aurait plus jamais ce plaisir. L'hiver était venu, sans bien ni mal, anesthésiant de son froid toute parcelle de souffrance engendrée par l'hôtel. Parce que ce palais était l'espoir, l'espoir douloureux qui riait de sa bêtise, et qu'après avoir trop espéré, il ne pouvait plus se mentir. L'espoir était mort, elle aussi. Et l'oubli s'était emparé de son âme.

Il ne pouvait plus aimer Lisanna. Le cœur à présent était glacé par l'hiver.

**Et le ciel pleurait**

Il avait adoré la pâleur de ses cheveux, l'éclat de son regard. Tous ses sourires, ses doigts fins et tendres, ses gentillesses et ses attentions. Sa voix chantantes et musicale. Il chérissait tous les moments passés avec elle.

Mais maintenant, tout était souvenirs altérés et flocons de neiges.

Lisanna était devenue hiver. Et lui oubliait peu à peu, sans douleur.

Il se mit à tomber des grêlons. Des prismes qui pleuvait du ciel, comme les larmes d'un grand cristal déchiquetés et beau dans sa mort. Qui se transformèrent en pluies glacée et glaçante, qui fut amorti par l'épais tapis de neige.

Pourtant, malgré sa résignation, il se releva. Après un rêve étrange, un rêve où il l'avait vu. Il était comme un drogué en manque, il tourna autour du château, attendant encore et toujours. Plus d'espoir, plus de rêve. Il avait accepté d'oublier mais, encore, quelques lambeaux de songes s'immisçaient dans son sommeil pour lui rappeler son manque d'elle. L'hiver n'avait pas encore fini d'éradiquer le mal qui rongeait ses os. Mais maintenant, l'hôtel était fermé, peut-être n'avait-il plus rien pour acheter ses doses d'extases. Plus rien pour payer les seringues qu'il s'enfonçait jadis dans les veines, dans lesquelles se mettaient à couler quelques arc-en-ciel dans lesquels il pouvait la voir.

Il erra quelques temps le long du palais, jusqu'à ce que les derniers morceaux de mal le quittent. Il traversa un peu le cœur, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Tout était toujours aussi vide. Mais rien n'était plus chaud, il faisait froid. Le désert était toujours désert, non plus calciné mais recouvert d'une neige dure et mordante de froid.

Au bout d'un moment, il se résigna enfin, s'arrêta de marcher et se coucha dans le cimetière, dans la neige glacée, et il ferma les yeux. Il ne voyait plus de Lisanna, il ne sentait que la croix immaculée se dressant, imposante et funeste, au-dessus de lui. Il se laissa seulement immerger par la réalité, et ses souvenirs s'échappèrent de leur cachot. Réalité. Réalité. Plus d'espoir. Obscurité. Elle était morte. Point. Il ne pouvait plus s'illusionner. Mais cette vérité ne le toucha plus. A peine un gout amer sur ses lèvres. Tout était détruit, le palais aussi. Il n'y avait décidément plus rien dans son cœur, et il se résignait.

Plus d'espoir. Juste le froid. Il faudrait reconstruire, plus tard. Mais à cet instant là, il ne voulait que se reposer dans un sommeil sans rêve, pour trouver les forces d'avancer quand l'oubli aurait balayé les décombres de son cœur.

Une cage aux oiseaux enfuis, des rêves envolés dans le ciel, le ciel qui pleurait… Quelques rêves, quelques instants d'espoir et d'ivresse. L'hiver était venu le libérer de tout cela, briser ses chaines de mal, détruire le pacte scellé avec le palais.

Il n'y avait plus rien, et il n'y aurait plus rien, ici. Il n'aurait qu'à partir et construire un palais, un vrai, autre part, grâce au printemps offert par la fin de l'hiver.

Le répit fut bien court, et toujours il finit, il git dans la neige de l'hiver ardent, qui sème l'oubli, et l'espoir mensonger ne dure pas, il s'envole en papillon de couleur, de cendres et de craie dans le ciel humide de pleurs, et après ces quelques mois il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle ne reviendrait plus. Et les souvenirs voletaient dans le froid mordant, et pendant des jours, des jours et des nuits entières, plus rien ne s'éleva dans le cœur, plus de rêves, plus de songes, plus de palais. Juste quelques croix dans le cimetière s'effaçant sous l'impulsion d'un vent invisible, des tombes contenant ces chimères inconsistantes. Et seul le vide l'entoura enfin, comme depuis sa mort il l'avait toujours fait, du début de la déchéance jusqu'à l'oubli résigné, de la terre calcinée de désespoir au ciel vrillé de grêlons.

_ « Tu sais qu'on pleure plus de cent litre de larmes en une seule vie ? Allez, pleure une bonne fois pour toute, et sourit davantage puisque je ne peux plus le faire. L'hiver est venu, il faut arrêter d'espérer maintenant. »_

Il n'entendit rien, mais il savait ce qu'elle avait dit. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une ombre, le dernier bout de rêve agonisant sous la neige. Mais qu'importe.

Il ferma les yeux.

Croyant sentir une dernière fois ses mains douces et fraiches sur ses joues et son front contre le sien, il frissonna. Mais lorsqu'il passa ses doigts le long de son visage, il n'y avait que les flocons de neiges humides et glacés sur sa chair. Il aurait aimé mourir, là, et se raccrocher à son regard. Mais les lambeaux d'ombres qui vacillaient encore autour de lui n'avaient pas d'yeux. N'avaient rien.

Et Lisanna ne serait plus qu'un souvenir enterré sous la neige. Car finalement, dans le cœur, après l'hiver anesthésiant, reviendrait le beau printemps. Tout refleurirait à nouveau, sauf le château et son petit cimetière, vestiges de l'oubli, tombe de l'ultime souvenir de la jeune femme née comme un bourgeon et disparus avant de n'avoir pu observer un nouveau printemps.

Le temps continua à passer. Quand l'oubli prit fin, le ciel cessa de pleurer.

Le mal qui lui rongeait le corps était mort sous la neige, et l'hiver avait laissé place au printemps. Natsu imagina un nouveau palais, un palais qui ne le fera pas souffrir, commença à le construire, lui offrit quelques beaux jardins aux allées fleuries.

Et cette nouvelle maison, il ne l'oublierait pas.

Le cœur se remit à battre sans elle. S'ouvrant vers des rêves moins douloureux.

Il regarda l'horizon bleu, et pensa très fort à Lisanna. Il l'avait aimé, bien plus que n'importe qui, et quelque part, il l'aimerait toujours. Mais cet amour à présent, ne lui faisait plus mal. Il avait laissé la douleur derrière lui, enfermée par l'hiver, après tout.

_« Moi aussi, je t'aimerai toujours, Natsu. »_

Et il sourit.

Oui, il y en aurait d'autre, des rêves.

* * *

.

.

Dear _Popo-sama_,

Aujourd'hui est le jour où tu naquis, il y a de cela bien longtemps (tu es une viiiiiiiiiiiiielle qui va finir par répéter sans cesse « savais-tu que… » sur n'importe quoi, héhéhéééééé). En comparaison, cela fait très peu de temps que nous nous connaissons. Néanmoins, je suis très heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée grâce à cette chère SPPS, et je t'adore.

Tu as su me faire rire, me rassurer… (allant jusqu'à me parler d'odeur de pied pour me faire rire, héhéhé) Tout ça tout ça. Bon, en fait, je pourrais faire un pavé, mais je pense que tu comprends ce que je veux dire, que même si ça fait pas longtemps, c'est important parce que… Bref je suis sûre que tu comprends.

Tu m'as bien vu galérer pour ton anniversaire, puisque j'ai commencé par t'écrire « Venenos en tus venas » puis « Rencontres dans le jardin de l'hiver » puis « Les soldats de plombs » puis deux autres choses sans noms, jusqu'à « Le chasseur de l'orage » bref, tant de projets qui n'ont pas encore aboutit. (Un jour viendra, un jour)

Quand j'en parlais, on aurait dit que c'était une corvée. Mais non, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, surtout parce que ça te fait plaisir. Si je donnais cette impression, c'était simplement parce que ça m'énervait de ne pas trouver quelque chose de bien à écrire, que je ne trouvais pas comment faire quelque chose d'assez bien pour dire que je t'aime beaucoup. Bref, j'aime te faire du mal, à toi et ton petit cœur. (Parce que tu es masoooo)

Je te présente donc ma dernière idée, un peu tordue, un peu… Un peu voila, mais que j'ai apprécié écrire et qui je l'espère te fera quand même plaisir – je t'aiiime fort, et tu mérites cent fois cet one-shot. Bonne lecture, monster-sensei. Et joyeux anniversaire.

Tu verras, quoi qu'il se passe, tu resteras notre bonne vieille Popo-monster-DSK/psychopathe et plein d'autres trucs, avec tout ce qu'on aime chez toi (trop long de faire une liste). Ca, ça ne changera pas. Je sais que tu angoisse un peu pour tout ça (je sais que tu sais de quoi je parle) mais sache que moi je t'aime, avec un an de plus ou un an de moins, ça change rien, toi et ton écriture, et toi tout court.

Encore joyeux anniversaire. J'ai hâte de te voir.

Signé _Jadounette,_ chirurgienne de l'écriture qui t'aime, héhéhéééé. C :


End file.
